Chemotherapy plays a major role in the management of cancer (e.g., breast cancer). For individuals with recurrent or metastatic disease, systemic chemotherapy is often the treatment of choice. Unfortunately, systemic chemotherapy is rarely curative. In addition, treatment with standard chemotherapy agents, such as cyclophosphamide, 5-FU, doxorubicin and paclitaxel, results in significant side effects and is rarely curative in cases of advanced disease. Consequently, breast cancer alone claims the lives of close to 41,000 women each year in the U.S. Therefore, there is a pressing need for new anticancer agents with unique activity and/or fewer side effects.